


just like this

by orphan_account



Series: mine, yours, his; ours [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which yixing's boyfriends are with him, but also across the ocean. also, yixing's boyfriends are all boyfriends, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like this

**Author's Note:**

> Neither chronology nor logic is present in this series. Also, OT4 is already established. I'm not good with such technicalities, and as such, there will not be a fic where they go from Yixing & his boyfriends, to all of them being boyfriends, I apologize. ~~What the ever loving fuck is this fic.~~

Yixing lies on his tummy, waiting for his laptop to start up. He’s freshly showered, hair still damp and ruffled, lying on the bed with only his towel around his waist. With what he’s going to do – with the people he’s going to video call – clothes (or lack thereof) aren’t exactly a problem.

 

The bed dips as another weight is placed on it, and Yixing turns to meet Zhixiang’s lips in a soft kiss. “Hello,” He greets, as though they weren’t sharing the room, as though they hadn’t just taken a shower together.

 

Zhixiang chuckles as he scoots closer to Yixing, leaning his weight on one hand as he sprawls across the bed and threads his free hand into Yixing’s damp hair, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss. “Hello,” He returns the greeting when they part, Yixing’s lips kiss swollen, and he’s so, _so_ beautiful like this.

 

Yixing’s eyes crinkle up in his signature dimpled smile, and he turns his attention back to his screen just as Skype starts up. He quickly video calls one of the contacts in his favourites and returns to kissing Zhixiang, moaning when Zhixiang’s arms start roaming.

 

“Rubbing it in that we aren’t there, are you?”

 

The smug, teasing voice has Zhixiang and Yixing breaking away from each other, turning to look at the laptop screen. Jongdae’s leaning against the headboard of his bed, smirking at them through the camera lens, and Yixing’s hit with a pang of longing.

 

Junmyeon quickly makes an appearance by shoving Jongdae unceremoniously to the side and leaning his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. “Hello, Yixing,” He smiles, as effortlessly handsome as he always seemed to be. “Zhixiang.”

 

The two Chinese men return the greeting, but Jongdae’s distracting them with his whining about how Zhixiang and Yixing were being unfair.

 

“How so?”

 

“They’re making out with each other! And we _can’t_!”

 

Zhixiang laughs, pecking Yixing on the cheek just to tease Jongdae. “Want to kiss Yixing?” He asks, sending Yixing a glance that Yixing understands immediately.

 

“Want to kiss Zhixiang-ge?” Yixing questions, nipping at Zhixiang’s jaw.

 

“Look at them!” Jongdae wails, and the two Chinese men laugh, falling over each other. “They’re even _naked_!”

 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and brings Jongdae in to kiss him into silence, the younger immediately becoming docile and pliant, slumping into Junmyeon’s hold. “Shush, Jongdae,” Junmyeon chides gently. “You know that being apart is something that we can’t help.”

 

Jongdae grumbles, but settles down. He sits himself in Junmyeon’s lap and puts the laptop on his own, leaning back into his leader’s chest.

 

“What’ve you been up to?” Yixing asks, moving closer into Zhixiang’s grasp for warmth.

 

“Recording our new album,” Jongdae replies, content with the way Junmyeon is absent-mindedly mouthing at his neck, his attention on the conversation. “Junmyeon hyung’s been filming for his drama, still.”

 

Yixing’s eyes narrow. “Is there any kissing?”

 

“Nope!” Jongdae reports cheerfully. Though they all new that kissing someone on camera was something that they all had to deal with – and it was something that none of them had any control over – it was still an unpleasant feeling to have your lover kiss someone else, and for you to watch. “We’re not all Zhixiang-ge, you know.”

 

Zhixiang bristles. “Hey!”

 

Yixing turns to pout at Zhixiang, but his look of mock anger’s so cute that Zhixiang can’t help but coo and kiss his pouting lips. “Yeah, you!” He accuses, pointing his finger at Zhixiang even as he falls into the kiss. “How many people have you kissed, huh? Rainie-jie, Lin Yun, Shu Qi-jie, even Alex-ge!”

 

“I- _Baobei_ , you know that was for work-”

 

“Which part of kissing Alex-ge was for _work_ , Luo Zhixiang!”

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon laugh while Yixing starts chewing Zhixiang out, the older man getting increasingly sheepish and desperate with his attempts to calm an indignant Yixing down.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, okay, _baobei_ , please forgive me!”

 

Yixing pouts at Zhixiang petulantly, then spins back to fall onto the mattress in front of his laptop and sulk at Jongdae and Junmyeon, ignoring Zhixiang.

 

“Yixing-ge,” Jongdae says, smiling mischievously. “You should kiss Zhixiang-ge to wipe off all history of him having kissed anyone else!”

 

Junmyeon sends Jongdae a wary glance, wondering what his youngest lover was planning this time, but he finds out soon enough, when Jongdae takes Junmyeon’s hand and kisses it, placing it over his crotch with a smug smirk, squirming in his lap.

 

 _That’s how you want to play it, huh?_ Junmyeon thinks, steadying Jongdae on his lap. He watches the screen as Yixing pounces on Zhixiang to do as Jongdae had suggested, the long line of his body beautiful, if a little blurred, on the screen. Jongdae hums in content, watching his boyfriends make out, Zhixiang’s hands on Yixing’s waist, their bare bodies spread out for his eyes.

 

“Did you plan this?” Junmyeon asks, pushing Jongdae’s pants down to realize that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Sneaky little brat.”

 

“Mm,” Jongdae moans, leaning his head back on Junmyeon’s shoulder, lightly thrusting up into Junmyeon’s loosely curled fist around his cock. “I wouldn’t know. But even if I _had_ planned this,” He continues. “It’s not like you’re objecting to it anyway.”

 

“Brat,” Junmyeon reiterates, nipping at Jongdae’s neck, enough to tease, not enough to leave marks. Their eyes are focused on the laptop screen, where Zhixiang’s hands have moved down to Yixing’s ass, squeezing them possessively, spreading him open for them.

 

They groan in unison when Zhixiang’s finger teases Yixing’s opening, Jongdae rocking up into Junmyeon’s fist, down where he can feel Junmyeon’s cock, hard for him. “Hyung,” He pants, putting the laptop at the foot of the bed and tugging at Junmyeon’s clothes. “Off.”

 

“Yes,” Junmyeon says, stripping quickly and pulling the now naked Jongdae back to him, kissing him almost ravenously, taking and _taking_.

 

“Jongdae!” Comes Yixing’s voice from the laptop speaker, and the youngest quickly spins around to see Yixing on Zhixiang’s lap, his thighs spread wide apart, his entrance clenching tightly around two of Zhixiang’s fingers. “Jongdae, he won’t- He says- Zhixiang-ge says-!”

 

Zhixiang smiles wickedly, pulling his fingers out and pushing them into Yixing slowly. Yixing wails, hands gripping onto the sheets and Zhixiang’s arm, trying to get him to move faster, to fuck him faster, but Zhixiang shakes his head. “No, no, _baobei_. Tell them what I want.”

 

Yixing hiccups pitifully, shuddering from pleasure. “Zhixiang-ge says- He wants his Chenchen to be- _ah!_ Be spread open like me, wants to see you fucking Jongdae open with your fingers, Junmyeon, before he’ll let me- Before-!”

 

He’s cut off again by another cry, Zhixiang having wrapped his hand around Yixing’s cock, tugging lightly, just enough friction to have him arching for more, not enough to satisfy at all. He licks a stripe up Yixing’s neck, the sensitivity making Yixing whimper. “You heard him,” Zhixiang directs at the two Koreans.

 

Jongdae springs off the bed and swipes the bottle of lubricant from his drawer, pushing it into Junmyeon’s hands with an urgency Junmyeon hardly ever sees in Jongdae. He slicks up his fingers and holds Jongdae’s legs apart with his own, their pose mirroring Zhixiang and Yixing’s. “Fuck,” Jongdae breathes out when Junmyeon’s finger sinks into his entrance. “Fuck, _fuck_!”

 

It’s good, it’s so _good_ , even better with the noises he can hear Yixing making, the sight of Zhixiang’s hands wrapped around Yixing’s dick, his fingers disappearing into Yixing’s tight, tight hole. It’s perfect, knowing that the two of them are getting off, too, to the sight of Junmyeon’s fingers fucking into his own hole, desperate and needy and _slutty_.

 

Two fingers become three, then four, and Jongdae and Yixing are spread wide apart, heads lolling onto their boyfriend’s shoulders, panting, gasping, crying out in bliss. Junmyeon’s cock is aching, wanting to fuck into Jongdae, and he groans, pulling his fingers out and sitting Jongdae down onto his cock in one swift motion.

 

Jongdae _wails_ , as does Yixing, for different reasons. Jongdae, because the slide of Junmyeon into him is so fucking _hot_ , and he bounces, rides Junmyeon’s cock as it spears him open. Yixing, because Jongdae already has a cock inside him and Zhixiang still won’t relent, still wants him mindless with want and need.

 

“Please,” He begs, hiccuping, tilting his head to kiss Zhixiang desperately. “Please, Zhixiang, Jongdae already- Please.”

 

“Please,” Jongdae echoes, his eyes wet with tears. His back is arched, and the angle at which Jongdae and Junmyeon are fucking lets Zhixiang and Yixing see everything, from the smooth slide of Junmyeon’s cock into Jongdae’s hole to his puffy, oversensitive rim. “Please, Zhixiang-ge, fuck him, won’t you? Won’t you fuck Yixing-ge?”

 

And hell if Zhixiang doesn’t adore Jongdae, can hardly ever deny him anything. Yixing shoots the camera – Jongdae – a grateful glance when Zhixiang removes his fingers and guides Yixing down onto his cock. Yixing moans at the feeling of being filled, breath hitching as Zhixiang starts to rock him down. “Yes,” He moans, overwhelmed. “Yes, Zhixiang-!”

 

It’s a little messy, a little unorthodox, but it’s _them_. It’s not just Zhixiang with Yixing, Jongdae with Junmyeon. It’s Zhixiang, Yixing, Jongdae, Junmyeon. It’s all four of them, together. The two Chinese men’s eyes hardly leave the screen, as do the two Koreans’, taking the rare opportunity to look, properly _look_ at their lovers, debauched and beautiful.

 

“Jongdae,” Yixing gasps, pupils blown wide. “Clench around Junmyeon when you sink down, _yes_ , like that, you know he loves it, don’t you, pretty boy, our pretty boy?”

 

Jongdae keens when Junmyeon slams into him harder because of it, abusing his prostate and sending Jongdae’s body into shudders. Junmyeon says something to Zhixiang that Jongdae doesn’t manage to catch, but Yixing’s resounding wail tells Jongdae all that he needs to know.

 

Like this, an ocean apart, they cannot physically touch each other, cannot do to the other what they know will make them fall apart, will make them heady with arousal, crazy with want. But they can teach, can tell.

 

“Close-” Jongdae chokes out, riding Junmyeon’s cock harder, faster, bringing his hand up, wanting to tug at his cock. Yixing mirrors his action, panting, but Junmyeon and Zhixiang, each watching the screen, growl in unison.

 

“ _No_.”

 

Jongdae whimpers, Yixing pants, the both of them turning up to their boyfriends to beg, to plead, to let the other touch themselves, knowing that once the other party was allowed, they would be allowed, too.

 

“No,” Zhixiang says, his hands on Yixing’s hips bringing the younger mercilessly down onto his cock even as his hips rock up, driving himself up deeper into Yixing’s body. “You want to come, baby?” He asks, and the question is directed at Jongdae, instead of Yixing.

 

“Yes,” Jongdae gets out, his eyes wide. “Yes, _please_ , Zhixiang-ge, please let your Chenchen come.”

 

“Then come,” Zhixiang commands, his voice stern and _fuck_ , if it doesn’t arouse them all. “Untouched. _Come for me_ , Chenchen.”

 

Jongdae screams, his back arching almost violently, ass clenching around Junmyeon’s cock and triggering his boyfriend’s orgasm. Jongdae loses himself in the high, the bliss, jerked back to reality when Junmyeon jerks him off as his orgasm is about to end, his over sensitive cock sending pricks and waves of pleasure pain throughout his body.

 

“Zhixiang-ge,” Yixing pleads, begs, clawing at Zhixiang’s arms. “Please, Jongdae has already- Please, gege, _please_.”

 

Zhixiang says nothing, but stares at the camera, and Yixing knows, then, that the one calling the shots now is- “Junmyeon,” He calls, desperate. “Please, Junmyeon, tell him to let me come, please, please, I need it, I need it so _badly_ , Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon watches Yixing beg for a little longer, watches him writhe on Zhixiang’s cock, watches Zhixiang clench his jaw as he tries not to come before Yixing, not to fuck into his pliant body until they both come, then he gives in. How could he not? Especially with Jongdae kissing him gently, telling him to let them, softly.

 

“Touch yourself,” Is Junmyeon’s command. “Touch yourself, fuck yourself onto Zhixiang-ge’s cock. Come for us, Yixing.”

 

And Yixing does. His eyes squeeze shut, mouth open in a moan that breaks off when Zhixiang can’t help it any more, wrapping his larger hand around Yixing’s own and jerking him off, pumping his cock until Yixing is shuddering, whimpering, ass milking Zhixiang’s cock.

 

They fall to the bed, Zhixiang on top of Yixing, the former’s cock still inside his boyfriend’s ass. They pant, taking their time to catch their breath, and Yixing makes content noises in the back of his throat as he watches Junmyeon and Jongdae on the screen.

 

They’ve shifted, Junmyeon curled up into Jongdae from behind, spooning him. They’re watching him and Zhixiang almost lazily, Jongdae’s kitten lips tilting up in a small, satisfied smile.

 

“Not even bothering with clean up?” Zhixiang teases, settling himself down behind Yixing, once again mirroring the position of their Korean counterparts.

 

Junmyeon snorts. “I’d like to see you get up and leave Yixing just to clean him up.”

 

Zhixiang’s eyes narrow, and he makes to get up, but Yixing grabs his arm and wraps it around his waist. “Don’t go,” He mumbles sleepily, cuddling back into Zhixiang’s chest. “Don’t go, Zhixiang. Stay. We can clean up tomorrow.”

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon’s giggles drift from the speaker of the laptop, Zhixiang rolling his eyes. He does pull out of Yixing, though, shifting his boyfriend and the laptop so that he can get them under the blankets, effectively ruining the sheets as well.

 

“How’re we going to explain why the covers are stain with spunk, hm?” Zhixiang questions, directing his query at Yixing.

 

“I’unno,” Is the answer he receives. “Don’t worry about it, Zhixiang-ge. Sleep.”

 

“Laptop?” Junmyeon asks.

 

“Leave it,” Jongdae answers, smiling at the image of Zhixiang and Yixing cuddling on the screen of his laptop. “I want to fall asleep like this. With you, with Yixing-ge, with Zhixiang-ge.”

 

“All of us,” Yixing mumbles, taking Zhixiang’s – the one that he’d draped across his own waist – arm and intertwining their fingers, kissing his knuckles. “All of us, together, like this.”

 

Jongdae nods, copying Yixing’s action with Junmyeon’s hand, bringing his leader’s hand up to brush his lips across the knuckles.

 

“Just like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is inspired by the Go Fighting! event that happened tonight. With Sun Honglei's weibo post, it's likely that the 6 of them are on a plane instead of in a hotel, but I started writing this even before his weibo post, so, well, too late.  
> 2\. The list of people Zhixiang has kissed comes from [here](http://www.sbs.com.au/popasia/blog/2014/07/30/show-luo-top-10-most-intimate-moments-history). It's nice to know that he's pretty shameless a guy. Makes me feel less so for writing this.  
> 3\. Except for Lin Yun, whom he kissed in the movie The Mermaid, which I've watched twice so far. It's pretty funny, you guys should watch it. Has Kris in it for about 2.5 minutes. Also has Zhixiang as an octoman, so there's more porny shenanigans for you guys to think about.  
> 4\. No, I will not write Octo!Zhixiang/Yixing.  
> 5\. ~~I could be convinced.~~  
>  6\. Yes, I am obsessed with this OT4.  
> 7\. This is the first fic in 3 months that I've written that exceeds 2k words, and it's porn. Go figure.


End file.
